Preocupación
by bluemarinelle
Summary: John está preocupado por su querido amigo y Sherlock, como buen deductor que es, se da cuenta inmediatamente. Este es el primer fanfic que publico, y solo está basado en el libro de Arthur Conan Doyle. Tiene contenido lemon, pero también romance. Lo advierto para los que no les guste esta clase de contenido. En todo caso, el principio es puro amor XD


Era de noche ya en Baker Street cuando regresamos de North-Walsham, después del extraño caso que mis lectores deben conocer por el de "Los monigotes". Bueno, por mi parte, debo admitir que esa noche me encontraba sumamente alterado. Aquellas dos muertes habían causado un gran impacto en mí, no por el hecho en si (ya que si hubiéramos actuado Holmes y yo mas aprisa de seguro que el resultado no habría sido el mismo), sino porque Hilton Cubitt y su adorada esposa Elsie eran una pareja perfecta, casada sobre una fuerte y sólida base de amor, ternura y confianza, y que había sucumbido aun con todo eso a manos de un idiota enamorado de la chica. Y si con todo eso el amor de un par de amantes puede ser derrumbado por algo tan simple, ¿qué quedaría para nosotros, para mi y para el señor Holmes? Nosotros, siempre metiendo nuestras narices en lugares y situaciones peligrosas (que obviamente no buscábamos, que nos solicitaban), ¿cómo podríamos nosotros dos solidificar nuestra secreta pasión ante tanta amenaza?

He de aclarar que en ese tiempo yo ya habíame declarado al señor Holmes, y la respuesta era mutuamente igual. Ambos teníamos claro lo que sucedía entre nosotros, y nos cuidábamos de la mas mínima sospecha (y considerando a Sherlock, definitivamente todo estaba bien calculado). La única que podría saber lo nuestro seria la señora Hudson, nuestra ama de llaves y nuestra madre en cierto modo, ya que nos ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, Holmes no quería que ni ella supiera, ya que nos ponía en riesgo e incluso a ella misma. Así es que si alguna vez se llegó a enterar, fue de pura casualidad.

En fin, que durante todo el viaje de vuelta no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. Me asustaba la idea de que algo o alguien interviniera entre los dos y nos separara, porque lo mas simple a veces suele ser lo mas complicado. Y trataba al mismo tiempo de disimular mis nervios frente a mi amado, que sabia yo que en todo momento escudriñaba en mi rostro, tratando de saber que me afectaba. Y yo solo me atrevía a mirar lo poco que se podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad a través del vidrio de la ventana del tren. Dios, es que nadie mas que los que han visto a Holmes en persona puede asegurar lo profunda que puede ser la mirada de este hombre, de esas que llegan hasta el alma solo en un par de segundos. Y yo al saberme observado, pegaba mas los ojos al vacío, fingiendo que había algo mucho mas interesante que observar allá afuera, que adentro con él.

Y al llegar por fin a nuestro apartamento, lo único en lo que pensaba era en acostarme luego, para no tener que hablar con mi queridísimo amigo y confidente hasta el siguiente día. Ya le inventaría yo alguna excusa sobre mi preocupación (y tendría que ser una sumamente racional, sino terminaría pillado de cualquier forma).

-¡Por fin han llegado!-fue lo primero que escuchamos al entrar. Era la voz de la señora Hudson, que nos recibía al lado de la primera mesita al lado de la puerta de entrada.-Por Dios, deben estar agotadísimos.

-Si, señora. Cansados y estresados. Esta vez la historia no ha tenido un final feliz.-comentó Holmes con una triste mueca.

-¡Oh Dios, cuanto lo lamento! Bueno, a veces las cosas no tienen remedio. Pero no deben desalentarse...¿quieren algo para comer?¿de casualidad un te caliente? Afuera está muy helado, eso los recompondrá.

-Sí, yo quisiera un te, le estaría muy agradecido.

-Yo no.-interrumpí tal vez bruscamente- Yo...estoy muy cansado y necesito descansar. Además no tengo hambre.

-¿Seguro, señor Watson?

-Seguro. Gracias de todas formas. Ahora si me disculpan, creo que me retiraré a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-me dijo la señora Hudson, con una cara de preocupación que me hizo sentir lastima por rechazar su ofrenda tan sincera y acogedora. Realmente era una buena mujer, y me dolía decirle que no, pero no tenia mas remedio si quería evitar a Sherlock.

Y por cierto que lo noté observándome mientras subía las escaleras. No respondió a nada, solo atinó a quedarse parado en la entrada, hasta que ya no lo pude ver mas.

Cuando entré al cuarto, lo primero que hice fue quitarme mis prendas y cambiarlas por mi correspondiente pijama. Enseguida me metí debajo de las sabanas, frías y suaves, y me arrope hasta el cuello. Intenté dormir para olvidarme del asunto, pero no pude. Solo me daba vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo. Incluso decidí quedarme quieto y contar ovejas inútilmente.

Escuché entonces como el reloj del comedor marcaba la medianoche. Y oí los pasos seguros pero cansados de Holmes subiendo las escaleras. El típico chirrido de su puerta cuando entraba a su cuarto. Lugo vendría el sonido de vuelta al cerrar la puerta y sus pasos suaves recorriendo su propia habitación. Pero no oí nada. Solo silencio.

De pronto los pasos se hicieron mas fuertes y la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta suavemente.

-Como suponía, aun sigues despierto, John-dijo Holmes con una voz mas baja, y con la llama de la vela que sostenía alumbrando sus facciones, y dándole un leve brillo a su cabello oscuro.

-Holmes...vaya a acostarse.

-Por Dios, mi amigo. ¿Cree que le voy a dejar estando despierto?-me contestó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acercó a mi lecho, dejó la palmatoria en mi mesita de noche y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos- A ver...¿qué es lo que le preocupa?

-Nada.

-No me mienta, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo-dijo y se acercó mas a mi rostro, escudriñándome.

-Le digo que no es nada.

-¿Es por el caso de hoy? Dígame, señor Watson, puede confiar en mi...

Dudé un poco. Sabia que pronto mis labios pronunciarían alguna palabra. Y ya no quería evitarlo.

-Ay, Holmes...-dije sentándome en el lecho.-Dios, ¿cómo decirte? Si, tiene que ver con el caso de hoy.

-Te ha impactado, ¿no?

-Si señor. La muerte de esa pareja me ha marcado...

-Pero John, ya has visto casos semejantes otras veces.

-Lo se. Pero esta vez es diferente. Oh, Holmes, es que...me preocupa...

-Dime.

-...me preocupa que...-tartamudeé. Entonces mi pelinegro me tomo del mentón, cuando yo baje la vista, y me observó detenidamente.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea...-me susurró.

-Holmes...es que yo temo que algo así nos pueda pasar a nosotros dos.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por un segundo. Pero al instante volvió a la normalidad. Me sonrió.

-John, como puedes pensar semejante tontería. Nada va a separarnos, ni siquiera la muerte. Porque yo confío plenamente en ti, y tu en mi. Ambos nos amamos, tu lo sabes bien. Nos protegemos mutuamente.

-Es que esa pareja era tan feliz, tan unida...y ya viste en que terminó.

-Si, pero era su caso, su vida. Elsie tenia un secreto con su esposo. Si le hubiese contado, a lo mejor toda esa tragedia no habría sucedido. Yo se que eso no pasaría con nosotros porque tu no me ocultas nada, no tenemos secretos.

-Si, pero a veces tu no me dices todo y lo sabes.

-Nunca te digo las cosas que no son importantes, que no tienen trascendencia o de las que no estoy seguro. Pero si tu vida estuviera en riesgo, no te lo ocultaría.

-¿De veras?

-Si, John. Tú sabes que te amo y que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

Mientras decía esto, acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Yo no podía resistir su contacto. Era irresistible.

-Sherlock...-susurré antes de besarlo en esos labios tan fríos que tiene. Me separé de inmediato y lo miré medio avergonzado.

-John, a veces sueles ser tan dulce-me dijo y el mismo acercó sus labios a los míos. Los presiono con fuerza y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, mientras me recostaba en la almohada. Yo entonces abrí la boca, para indicarle a mi amado que podía profundizar con el beso. Y así lo hizo, fundiendo nuestras lenguas cálidamente, con suavidad. Me aferré al cuello de su camisa, y luego a su cuello. Realmente Holmes provocaba en mí la rendición. Es que yo podía sentir su pasión en sus besos, y al mismo tiempo la ternura que siempre ocultaba ante los demás y que me derretía.

Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, y ya las caricias (hechas solamente en cara y cuello por parte de ambos) habían pasado a niveles mayores. Ahora a ambos nos faltaba la respiración y tuvimos que parar por un momento. Nos miramos profundamente, como pocas veces podíamos a solas.

-John...-susurró de pronto Holmes, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa sutilmente malévola- veo que los tratos de este día le han dejado muy tenso...

-¿Qué pretende señor Holmes?-le dije, sintiéndome de pronto encendido a causa de su presencia tan cerca de la mía.

-No quiero verlo así, tan preocupado...me parece que tengo la solución en mis manos, y si me lo permitiese, yo podría sacarlo de ese estado de una manera muy satisfactoria.

Se sentó y fue descubriendo mi cuerpo de las sábanas.

-Holmes, usted es el experto...haga lo que quiera de mí.

-Buena respuesta...venga.-me dijo. Yo me senté, y él de inmediato me aferró en sus brazos, solo para volver a besarme. Pero ahora de una manera sucia, lujuriosa, demasiado húmeda y excitante. Yo le correspondí al instante, y comencé instantáneamente a desabotonar la camisa de mi amigo. Al descubrir su piel de a poco, con la yema de los dedos inicié a acariciar, sintiendo su vello, y su pecho ardiendo.

Me soltó y se quitó la camisa por completo y luego las botas y los pantalones.

-Ven, metete aquí...-le dije ansioso.

Él sonrió y me hizo caso, posicionándose encima de mí. De nuevo aquellos besos tan exquisitos, que me devoraban y me daban ganas de yo devorarlo. Yo no podía para de tocar su espalda y sus fuertes y pálidos muslos. Él se tensaba simplemente, comiéndome más fuerte, ahogándome.

-Es...espere...Sherlock...-le dije apenas queriendo separarme de sus labios, medio jadeante.

-Mmm...¿cómo quiere que espere ante esos labios dulces que tiene usted?-me dijo continuando con su hambriento ritual, pero esta vez solo con la mirada. Podía casi adivinar los pensamientos pecaminosos que pasaban por su mente solo con mirarle aquellos penetrantes ojazos. -...Watson, usted me pone de una manera...necesito de usted.-dijo robándome un corto beso y acomodándose encima mío como un animal felino que en cualquier momento comenzara a atacarme. Una pantera sería una buena comparación a su aspecto en ese instante.

-No quiero parar, Holmes...-dije mientras me levantaba. Decidí entonces cambiar los roles. De un empujón cambié nuestras posiciones, quedando él debajo mío.

-Ya lo creo...-susurró mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.-...mmm, que hace, doctor Watson...-sonreí y poco a poco me quité la camisa de dormir, sintiéndome completamente sensual ante la mirada de Sherlock.-...oh, ya veo...-dijo ladinamente-...Por Dios, John, a veces es usted tan atrevido...

-Solo ante usted, mi queridísimo detective...-dije recostándome encima de él, apoyándome con las manos en la almohada.

-Eso me complace mucho...-dijo antes de unir nuevamente nuestros labios en una fogosidad pero increíble. Pronto sentí las manos de Holmes estrechando mi cintura con fuerza. Comencé a retorcerme inconscientemente cuando esas manos recorrían mi cuerpo llenas de necesidad. Y qué decir de los jadeos ahogados entre besos de este gran ejemplo de deducción, que provocaban pequeños temblores en mí al escucharlo.

Debo admitir que pronto sentí que nuestros cuerpos estaban reaccionando a las mutuas caricias. En mi las hormonas y la pasión ya comenzaban a hacerme sudar, y a Sherlock lo afectaban en partes más íntimas y bajas, que pude sentir pronto chocando con mis propias intimidades.

-John...-gimió Sherlock, alzando las caderas, intentando frotarse contra mí. Yo también gemí al contacto. -...oh, Dios, déjame quitarte eso...

Sus manos bajaron sin despegarse ni por un momento de mi piel. Encontraron la tela, la única tela que me cubría, y la bajaron lentamente hasta mis rodillas. Pude sentir el aire frío en mí, cosa que en vez de echarme para atrás, lograba un deseo mayor en mi. Observé los ojos de Sherlock recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi erección (que ya había despertado).

-John, no sabes cómo amo este tipo de situaciones...-jadeo casi sin respiración. Se tiró encima mío, y pronto me encontré desnudo a la merced de mi pelinegro. Observé su silueta que contrastaba con la poca luz proveniente de la ventana.

-Oh, Sherlock...

-Como le decía hace un rato...-jadeó mi señor Holmes, arrimándose encima mío, y empezando a besar mi cuello con ímpetu-...necesitamos hacer algo con esta tensión que usted tiene...-me dio un ardiente beso en la boca y aprisionó mi verga entre sus manos, la que inició a masajear. Yo exclamé extasiado-...el primer paso...es que usted deje que le haga todo lo que yo requiera...-bajó hasta mi pecho y sostuvo con su boca uno de mis pezones, succionándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ah, Holmes!-le dije sujetándome de las sábanas con fuerza.

-...no quiero protestas...usted hará lo que yo le pida, o se dejará hacer...¿de acuerdo?-dijo suavemente, bajando aún más.

-...s...si, Holmes...

-Muy bien...-bajó más, y me soltó- ...John...abra las piernas, por favor...

-Si...-dije haciendo lo que me pedía. Él solo se dedicó a sonreír levemente, y a relamerse los labios. Actitud que me encendió aún más. Pude sentir como mi erección pegaba un respingo.

-Que ansioso parece, Watson...déjeme ayudarlo...-dijo antes de tomarme con su boca, allí donde ningún otro hombre había explorado jamás en mi vida. Aferré con más fuerza la tela entre mis dedos, tanto que casi me dolieron los nudillos, y gemí.

Sherlock comenzó a llevar un ritmo lento, suave, que me estremecía todo el cuerpo. Mi sensual compañero parecía disfrutar también de la acción, cerrando los ojos, como pude observar en un momento en el que quise descubrir su rostro. Emitía débiles ruiditos, y con su lengua parecía deleitarse, sin dejar ni un solo pedacito de piel sin humedecer y acariciar. Pronto me vi obligado a alzar las caderas, en busca de más placer.

-¿Comienza a relajarse, Watson?...-dijo soltándome por un momento. Luego descubrió su lengua y fue lamiendo mis testículos, mientras yo lo observaba extasiado, abriendo ligeramente la boca, sin poder controlar mis jadeos.

-Oh, Holmes...

-Si...-dijo continuando con su tarea, pero acelerando ahora el ritmo, apretando entre sus labios mi erección palpitante. ¡Oh que placer tan inmenso que sentía, pero quería más!

No podía pensar en nada excepto en la lengua de Holmes, en su caliente lengua. Y mi mano llegó sin darme cuenta a los cabellos de mi hombre. Palpé su cráneo, y su sedoso pero medio húmedo cabello, alcé las caderas mas rápido, lo acerqué más a mí.

-Ah...ah...ah...-era lo único que balbuceaba, mientras Sherlock gruñía e intentaba apoyarse en la colcha, mientras yo lo asía con más rudeza.

-Ah...Holmes...ah...ah, me...ah...me..voy...voy a correr...-dije apenas sabiendo el significado que tenían estas palabras.

Entonces Holmes siguió más fuerte y apresurado, lamiendo más deseoso mi dura entrepierna, a punto de estallar. Creo que tiré de sus cabellos y en el último segundo, alzando mis caderas más alto, me derramé en un ahogado jadeo. Pensé la verdad, que Holmes en el momento me soltaría, pero no fue así. Se tragó toda mi esencia, mientras yo lentamente comenzaba a apaciguarme. A estas alturas, me doy cuenta de que nunca lo hace, ni nunca lo hará. No siente asco, y eso me fascina.

Cuando me soltó, como una culebra comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a mi rostro. Noté sus mejillas encendidas (algo poco usual en él), y una sonrisa de creciente lujuria que me encendía lentamente por segunda vez.

-Holmes...me...me encantó...-le dije sinceramente, y lo besé en la boca, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Ah sí, doctor Watson?- preguntó jadeante. Pude sentir su dureza en mi estómago. Temblé por la sensación. -...mmm, me alegro, pero verá que aún no hemos terminado...

-No quiero que esto termine...-mientras decía esto, bajé mis manos y las metí debajo de la ropa interior de Sherlock, palpando sus nalgas duras, húmedas, calientes. Pude notar que se estremecía.

-Vamos a seguir jugando, mi queridísimo Watson, no se preocupe...-susurró mi amante muy cerca de mi oído, mientras yo me acercaba hasta su cuello y succionaba suavemente esa piel que siempre me volvió loco, desde que lo conocí. Podía percibir la agitación de Sherlock, por su respiración. Si bien el señor Holmes era muy cuidadoso de no mostrar la exaltación de sus pasiones delante de los demás, en privado yo sabía que él dejaba fluir todas sus emociones, conmigo. Desde un principio me brindó su confianza, y ese fue uno de los pasos que nos acercó el uno al otro.

-Oh,...Sherlock...-jadeé-...¿no cree que esos calzoncillos nos están estorbando mucho?

-Buena observación...-respondió él, levantándose un poco y mirándose su ropa. Luego me miró a mí, riéndose, y me dijo:

-¿Por qué no se deshace usted de ellos, John?

Obviamente no respondería que no. Ya estaba ansioso por verlo completamente desnudo a él. Coloqué mis dedos a los costados de la cadera de Sherlock, y comencé a bajar, lentamente, la tela. Holmes no dejaba de mirarme, y yo sabía que seguramente mi rostro debía estar rojo de excitación. Lo empujé para que quedase a mi lado en la cama, y terminé de quitarle la última prenda. Luego me puse al frente suyo, y lo besé con ternura. Sentí un escalofrío al juntar ambas erecciones, no forzadamente, sino por puro roce de nuestros cuerpos.

-Dime, John, ¿tú me amas?

-Claro que sí, Sherlock...-le respondí un poco sorprendido, pero eso no me impidió acercar más mi cadera a la de él, ayudándome con mi pierna a sostenerme de él. Le di otro beso, y escuché su propio gemido agitado.- ...¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por nada, solo que me encanta escucharte decir eso...Te amo.

-Te amo...-le dije antes de volver a besarlo y comenzar a menearme suavemente en él. Por su parte, me agarró de la cintura, apegándome más, y bajando su mano hasta mis nalgas, que apretaba con fuerza, empujándolas hacia él. Yo estaba simplemente en las nubes, y al mismo tiempo, viviendo esa realidad, ese instante, con mi detective, que ronroneaba cada vez más alto, a medida que yo aumentaba el ritmo, y él cada vez me obligaba a golpear con más fuerza.

-Así..así...-comenzó a jadear roncamente. Sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, estirando su cuello, su cabeza atrás. Yo aprovechaba entonces de lamer ese fibroso cuello, casi como si fuera su boca, mientras también emitía mis gemidos, y me movía cada vez más rápido.-...oh, Watson...si, mi amor...sigue, más fuerte...ah...ah...

Pronto mis manos estaban agarradas fuertemente a los hombros de Sherlock, y yo moviéndome a un ritmo frenético, rudo y salvaje. Sherlock estaba igual, tenso, húmedo en toda su extensión, especialmente en esas partes. Mi orgasmo se acercaba, y el de mi pelinegro también.

-Ah...ah...Ah, Sherlock...ah!-gemí en mi máximo punto, mordiéndome de pronto el labio, sintiendo toda esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, y mi semilla derramándose. Pocos segundos después llegó Sherlock, corriéndose en un ronco jadeo.

Poco a poco fue soltando mis nalgas, descansando en el colchón. Yo hice lo mismo, pero tratando de no despegarme de él.

Le besé el hombro y lo rodeé por la cintura. Él me miró, sonriendo cansinamente.

-Oh, John...-dijo feliz, y se abrazó a mí, casi como un niño.-No sabes lo feliz que me haces...sin ti, mi vida sería...vacía...

-No me des tanto crédito...-le dije, riendo- Al fin y al cabo, tienes todos tus misterios sin resolver. Nunca te aburrirías.

-Sí, pero me agrada resolver mis casos contigo a mi lado. Es mucho mejor saber que tengo a alguien que me ama, que no tener nada.

-Y me acusas a mí de ser dulce...-le dije sonriéndole.

-Eres dulce, es la verdad. Sin ti, que amarga seria mi vida, no? Pero tú siempre estás a mi lado, haga lo que haga. Y por eso te amo.

-Dilo de nuevo, Sherlock...

-Te amo...te amo más de lo que pudieras imaginar.-susurró.

-Yo también te amo.

FIN.


End file.
